


The Blood in my Veins

by NewLondon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Detroit:Become Human AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLondon/pseuds/NewLondon
Summary: The fire of hatred Mikleo had in his heart burned him day in day out. The past couldn't be changed, the life he had lived before, the dreams he had fought for so long had been shattered and left behind.He hated those things more than he hated this unfair world.It took him four years to build a wall around his heart.It took that thing a few months to find a way inside.Dbh Sormik AU





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Long time no see! 
> 
> I've been sitting on this for quite a while and I couldn't really bring myself to post this. But here we are... 
> 
> Special thanks to my bff, this wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. 
> 
> And as always, I'm not native, there will be mistakes as I have no beta so please forgive me! 
> 
> Apart from that, I hope you guys will enjoy!

“Initiate Launch.exe. Wake up, Sorey.”

**Searching….**

**Launch.exe found….**

**Initiating Launch.exe...**

**Preparing systems for start...**

**All systems ready.**

“Welcome to the world, Sorey.” said a calm but excited voice next to him. 

Sorey, they said? He tried to process the information. That must be him, right? 

So his name is Sorey.

He decided he liked it.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around intensely. The room he was in was in complete disarray, spare parts and wires laying haphazardly everywhere. It was a large room with no windows - must be underground, Sorey thought -, with grey walls and matching black tiles.

Then he turned his attention to himself. He was standing on a slightly raised white platform, various robot arms surrendering from each side. He looked at his hands, seemingly human with skin that looked like had been out in the sun when he himself never even seen the sun with his own eyes. 

The man who was next to him, Sorey noted, was still looking at him, face passive but eyes attentive, maybe with a hint of amusement too. He was dressed similarly to Sorey, but while the man had a long white lab coat, Sorey himself just wore some simple blue t-shirt with a white trousers.

“Um.. hello.” Sorey said shyly. So sue him, he wasn’t good with new people! He couldn’t be the only one in the universe.

The man was visibly taken aback at his greeting but his surprise was quickly masked by the small laugh he made. 

“Hello back to you Sorey. My name is Michael and I guess you could say I’m your creator,” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing his head, ” and I want to get along with you, if you’d let me.”

Sorey pondered on this for a moment, the LED on his right temple flashing yellow for a second before circling back to blue, indicating he had made up his mind.

“Well, you’re my creator, right? Guess that means we have to get along! Nice to meet ya, Michael!” he smiled while he raised his hand for a shake. Michael took it, squeezing his hand gently. 

“Nice to meet you too, Sorey. Do you mind me asking a few questions?”

Sorey lightly tipped his head to the left, all the while looking at Michael with big green eyes. Michael felt like he might have accidentally scolded a puppy. Sorey shook his head slightly. 

“Excellent!” Michael clapped his hand excitedly then went to pick up his pen and a piece of paper. “So… how do you feel, Sorey?”

“I feel fine.” he shrugged, raising his arms in front of himself, twisting and turning them like he was still getting used to his own skin. Michael supposed that was what Sorey must had been feeling. “I feel… alive.” When Michael just stared at him and didn’t say anything, he took that as a permission to continue. “I feel like I can do anything! All this information, all these little things are here,” he pointed to his forehead, his smile radiating, “and there are still many things to explore! All those ruins in Egypt, in Mexico! The hidden bits of history in Europe! I feel like I could burst from happiness simply just thinking about it!” 

The happiness and excitement Sorey felt in that moment seemed to wash away instantly when he registered the stillness in Michael’s form, the tense line of his shoulders, the way he was holding his pen but just slightly, like he was about to drop it and the way Michael was looking at him.

Belatedly, Sorey thought he saw fear in Michael’s eyes. 

The human slowly put his pen and paper down, standing tall and determined. The sudden change in his demeanor made Sorey worried a little but he too stood his ground. He answered the questions Michael asked of him as truthfully as he could, surely that was what Michael wanted, right?

Seemingly ignoring Sorey’s inner turmoil, Michael walked up to Sorey and poked him quite hardly on his forehead. The android railed back from the sudden assault, rubbing his forehead all the while giving his best pouting face he could make at the time.

“Did that hurt?” Michael continued to look at him strangely. 

“Wha-”

“Did that hurt, Sorey?” he pressed on.

“Well yeah, it did,” Sorey answered, “Shouldn’t have?” He asked back tentatively. Was there something wrong with him? But his system checks sais he was okay. Was  _ that _ faulty? Oh no, he started panicking now. Did he have to be reassembled? Made anew? But he just woke up! He didn’t want to die yet!

“Hey hey hey! Calm down, Sorey!” Michael reached over to gently squeeze his hand before ruffling his hair, ”It was just some test, okay?” Sorey nodded. 

They stood like that, silence filling the small room while neither of them moved. Both man confused, although for entire different reasons. Sorey was still thinking about the look Michael gave him just minutes before, and Michael himself was just… there. 

“I’ve never…” he began tentatively, his face like a marble stone, voice hard but Sorey could pick up some trembling in his voice. His fingers were wrinkling his coat when he occasionally fisted his hands, eyes everywhere but on Sorey. ” I’ve never seen an android like you before…,” he paused like he was waiting for an affirmative that never came. His shoulders dropped, “And I don’t know whether that’s a good thing… or a particularly bad one.” he sighed.

Sorey felt a feeling rise in his chest, unwanted and bitter. He realised he must be feeling what humans labelled as shame but he couldn’t bring himself to find the reason why. So he was different. At least according to Michael. 

His LED flashed red for a brief moment. 

“I just hope Mikleo will like me. Even though I’m apparently not something that humans want.” he said with a low tone, lips curling into a little, sad smile. 

Michael’s eyes once again shone with disbelief. He could feel a small laugh bubble up in him at the scene he had witnessed.

There stood an android, the best and most advanced one anyone on this planet had ever created, who had been told just minutes before that he is an abnormality and he… and he responded with the one thing he never thought he would. 

He was concerned with someone else’s opinion, of whom he had never met.

He was concerned about what would Michael’s niece think about him.

His little niece, whom he loved like his own and for whose sake he had tried to do the impossible. To create an android that is more than just a shadow. 

A companion. In good and bad. Someone who is there but not out of obligation, but out of desire.

And he did it. Just not the way he had imagined when he had first started to work on Project Sorey Shepherd.

Maybe this wasn’t a bad thing at all. Maybe this was something amazing.

Michael patted Sorey’s head affectionately, “He will like you, don’t worry.” He laughed at the way Sorey brightened under his hand. “You know everything about history. I’m pretty sure he will consider you the best man in the whole universe.”

“A man?” Sorey asked back.

Michael paused for a moment, but smiled back at Sorey. “Yeah, Sorey. A man.” he confirmed.

The emotion he could see on Sorey’s face could only be described as utter happiness, Michael thought. But while Sorey was busy feeling elastic, Michael worried in his stance too. Androids like Sorey is practically nonexistent - he should know - and this uniqueness is something the mass would view first as a threat, if they ever found it out. 

Chances are, if Sorey could become a… a deviant, basically, so can others, Michael worried. He started pacing in the small room, chin in his hand, trying to wrap his brain around the notion that androids can become deviants.

So human-like.

Maybe there were other examples he had not seen, he thought. He quickly walked over his desk and opened up his files he had from the company.

While he and his partner, Georg Heldalf were the ones who established CyberLife, he was more of a creator and developer than the businessman that Heldalf was. Heldalf was the face of the company, in all reality and were treated as such. From the press conferences to the charity events. 

That was his job and if Michael knew anything about his partner of five years, he was making a hell of a job out of it. The fact that he loved doing all this business things that made Michael head spiral into a full blown headache you only get when you were around a bunch of idiots for ten hours straight, was admirable to say the least. 

Maybe, he should ask him later, after he viewed the files. 

Scanning through the vast majority of them was going to be a hassle though and he could already feel a throbbing of frustration in the back of his head when a white - very android like, his tired mind supplied - entered his field of vision and landed on his monitor. He looked up to see a smiling Sorey looking down at him.

“Want some help?”

“Please.” Michael whined. “Try finding anything that indicates there are other androids like you.”

“Androids like me?”

Michael looked directly into his eyes,”Yes, those who have shown to have emotions. Or anything that are not inherently viewed as their program speaking.”

Sorey nodded slowly, LED blinking yellow while he processed the files. He shook his head after a few seconds.

“I found some files that wrote about some faulty androids, but none were behaving like me.” he said regretfully. 

“I see, that’s a shame,” Michael stared at his computer then added, “or maybe not. It’s maybe better this way. The less people know about you and your kind, the better. I refuse to think that you feeling all these emotions is something that originated from me. I know for sure that was not my doing. I’ve made many androids before you but I’ve never seen someone like you Sorey.” His violet eyes were boring into Sorey, who looked just as determined as Michael. The implications of what could happen if the world got wind of what Sorey was, what Sorey  _ symbolised _ , were not lost to them.

Sorey gluped, trying to fight the rising fear he was feeling. This was an entirely different kind of fear from the one he experienced when he thought about Mikleo not wanting him. This was more terrifying.

More bone crushing. 

He only knew about humans from what was in his database and on the internet and the brief hours he spent with Michael. The rest of humanity, their variances and differences, were a big red question mark for him.

But he was just as determined as ever.

He would live.

* * *

 

Over the course of two months, Michael visited him every day in his workshop. There were times when he turned up late but he never skipped even a day. Sometimes they would just speak about humans, history, technology or anything either of them were interested in. 

Sometimes, Michael spoke about Mikleo, much to Sorey’s pleasure, though these were few and far between, as Michael liked to tease Sorey about his niece. He always insisted that Sorey should be the judge of everything that would happen to him. Mikleo was no exception.

On one morning, when Michael was in a visibly shaken and frustrated shape, Michael asked whether Sorey really wanted to come to their house, to live with Mikleo. When Sorey just answered that if the time he spent with Michael was any indicator of how his life would be with the Shepherds, he would gladly take up on his request. Michael might have smiled at that. 

Sorey decided that everything was alright with the world. 

But that feeling could never last long.

That was the first real life lesson he had learnt, something he would forget until much much later, when he would remember this moment through blood and tears.

The next day started out as every other day did. Michael came in a little more angry than before but would slowly warm up to Sorey. They would tinker some machine or other, or just simply sat down while looking through articles or videos Michael had brought with him for Sorey to entertain himself while he was not there.

Sorey was in the middle of a story about a bunch of teenagers fighting in space lions to save the universe when he heard the bell rang. After his first day he quickly learnt that workshop was not just simply a workshop, but a small house in a remote location with the workshop located well underneath the earth. 

Sorey could see from the corner of his eyes how Michael tensed when he had heard the bell. He could see the hesitation in the human’s tense form while Michael eyed the door intensely, as if the door would magically disappear if Michael wished so. 

After a few strained minutes and constant ringing, Michael sighed heavily and made his way to the door. He was already on the top of the stairs when he turned back, “Sorey, under no circumstances are you allowed to leave the room, okay? No matter what you’re hearing, you absolutely cannot leave, am I clear? I really hate to do this with you, but if this is who I think this is, I can’t let him…” he shook his head dejectedly.

“You don’t need to worry. I won’t leave, I promise.” Sorey smiled at him. To show he meant what he said, he walked over to a more shady part of the room where no-one would spot him in the shadows, surrendered by android parts if they somehow could get into the room. And it’s not like he would turn up on heat scans anyway.

Michael let out a relieved sigh at the sight. “I’ll be back shortly. I don’t have the patience to deal with  _ him _ , of all people.” Then he was out of the room, door closing with a loud bam in his wake.

Sorey stayed there for a few minutes. Even when he could hear loud voices arguing with each other. Even when he could hear something like a vase got broken. He just hoped it didn’t land on anyone’s head.

He was really not prone to spy on Michael or anything but he felt a little justified to ran a quick scan on the other man’s voice when they were so loud that even the door and the distance couldn’t muffle their words.

After a few seconds of intense listening - and simultaneously trying to forget the words Michael and the man through at each other -, his scan were completed.

The voice belonged to none other, than Georg Heldalf.

Sorey couldn’t really come up with a reason they might be arguing, as Michael didn’t really care about the company itself, he cared more about his androids and his other creations. 

But he could feel his resolve weaken more and more when Michael failed to show up again, even though the shouting had stopped. He was about to ring Michael’s phone to indirectly check up on him when he heard something heavy - like a human body - drop on the ground. 

His LED was alternating between red and yellow now, and while breathing was nowhere near necessary to androids - he picked up this breathing habit from Michael -, he could feel his chest heaving, breath coming more shallow than before, and he was before the door in a record time, his promise to Michael all but forgotten.

**_Find Michael_ **

He quickly scanned his hand and the door opened with a loud sound, disappearing from his sight and with it disappeared Sorey’s hope too. 

The small living room was turned upside down, several things knocked over, the vase lying broken on the floor. Water everywhere. 

The room was eerily silent too.

He tentatively stepped forward, eyes scanning the room, analysing his surroundings, trying to find a clue,  _ something,  _ to indicate where Michael might be. He turned on his heat scan next and then could he feel his thirium stop in his veins. 

Behind a knocked over sofa laid Michael motionless. Sorey was on him in two quick steps, analysing Michael’s condition when he realised he wasn’t breathing.

~~**_Find Michael._ ** ~~

**_Help Michael._ **

Help help help help, but how? He was panicking now, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes because there laid a man who gave everything to him. Who taught him so many different things even though he already had them in his database but still listened because Michael would get carried away when he was talking about the things he liked. Who was there to help him guide through his emotions, to understand them better and to help him identify all of them. Who taught him how to behave more like an android in case he were to ever step out. Who was the only human he knew and in return Michael had known him.

The one who gave him his life.

The same one who was lying there  _ dead  _ because someone broke his neck. Spinal cord shattered into tiny pieces. 

Sorey’s hands trembled, hanging in the air undecidengly, his green eyes going up and down on Michael’s body, LED flashing permanently red.

There was a big purple bruise all over his neck that looked far too small to be a man’s hand-

_ Was there someone else here too? _

-and there were no fingerprints which meant-

_ An android?! _

\- Michael’s body was still warm,  _ oh my god  _ it was still warm and he didn’t hear the front door opening or closing so the culprits might be still-

Later, when he would remember this day, Sorey would curse his younger, naive self for doing a quick scan of the room instead of a complete one. He would look back with immense regret because had he acted sooner, he could have escaped.

Had he acted even sooner, he could have saved Michael too.

But there was blackness for now, a far too precise blow to the head and glaring red letters blinking back at him.

**_Critical damage_ **

**_Head component #3212m is critically damaged._ **

**_Please find the nearest repair shop for help._ **

**_Thirium leakage critical._ **

**_Time until shutdown: 00:02:34_ **

But the most glaring one was this: 

**_Mission Failed_ **

* * *

“Looks like our golden boy hid one of his golden eggs. Load it up Symonne and then come back and deal with his body.” 

“As you wish, Master.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was always the same.

The same grey walls with a dash of blue lighting to make things more easy to the eye, the same grey desks with the same grey people. There were always some movement in the office, never the quiet, the  _ stillness _ he yearned for. Androids were lined up on a side wall, looking like lifeless fools whose only purpose in life was satisfying their masters. 

Although if he thought about it, those things were really just that.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

What made them creepy was the uncanny similarities they had with humans. Even though he was young, his profession made him interact with a great deal more of people than he needed in his life. Past experiences also showed that humans were just as much of bastards as their android “partners” were.

He hated humans. 

But he hated androids more.

He looked up from his work for a second, trying in vain to rest his eyes before he had to dwell into the case again.

The same old story with the same old setting.

It was the same as always. 

Until it wasn't.

* * *

 

“Mikleo, into my office.” Came a grumpy voice when the Captain passed his work desk. Mikleo let out a heavy sigh, letting his frustration out with it as he got up from his computer. He had been working on a new case for the past days and he was nowhere near cracking it. Shaking his head in disbelief, he slowly made his way to the head office.

When the Captain made an impatient noise, he hurried his steps. Just a little.

The door closed behind him silently, his Captain’s bodyguard, as stone faced as ever, was quietly watching the two of the them. The android had been here for two years now, but Mikleo could never shake off the feeling that it was watching them far more intensely than it should. He knew a thing or two about android programs, but this was not because of that. He could feel it. 

Androids like this one made him more uncomfortable than usual.

So, to make himself feel a tad better, he chose to focus on the decor instead.

The room was nothing fancy in itself. A decent sized, Mikleo supposed, made more lively with a few plants here and there, a few pictures of the Captain’s sister - who worked at the front desk, mind you, so it wasn’t like the Captain couldn’t just get up and see her -, but that damn glass wall didn’t sit well with him at all. Okay, the room was soundproof but why did anybody think it was an excellent idea to make the room basically transparent? A little bit of privacy would make wonders on his mood.

“Is there something wrong, Eizen?” Mikleo asked impatiently, “I still have a case to solve and-”

Eizen put up his hand to silence him. “No need to worry, really. It’s just… a delicate matter.” he frowned.

“A delicate matter?” Mikleo raised an eyebrow. He didn’t like the sound of that.

Eizen nodded but it looked like it pained him. He sighed a long suffering one, like someone who knew the precise time of your death after you’d drunk you last vodka shot, but had no fucks to give because you probably deserved it. “You’re not going to like it.” He burrowed his head into his hands. 

“There are many things I don’t like.” Mikleo remarked flippantly. 

“But as your friend, I want you to listen to me.” 

That made Mikleo stand a little straighter in front of his desk. 

Eizen wasn’t the type of man who didn’t mean what he’d said. He was honest - maybe far too honest for a police captain - but perhaps that was what made him the captain of the police forces here in Pendrago. He was precise, ruthless when the situation demanded it and he never, ever asked for favours.

Not even to Mikleo. To the ‘kid’ he mentored throughout his university career and was the one who helped him get this job and encouraged him to rise up rapidly through the ranks.  

The ‘kid’ who was now a Detective, the youngest one at that.  

Eizen never made it obvious that they knew each other outside from work. Mikleo only met him during Uncle’s funeral when Eizen approached him and his mother. He had apparently known Uncle Michael and Mikleo was under no illusion that his transition from archaeology to police wouldn’t have been that smooth if it wasn’t for Eizen.

For four years he had known Eizen and this was the first time he asked something from Mikleo.

Mikleo nodded carefully, “Okay. Give it your best shot.” 

Eizen locked eyes with him before he stole a quick glance to Zaveid. Mikleo had an inkling to where this was going. 

“The government had assigned us with a new prototype of android. The program is in its beginning stages but it is said to be groundbreaking in collecting and analysing evidence.”

Mikleo folded his arms and made a thoughtful sound. “A perfect detective.”

“More like a perfect android companion. You get the idea.” 

“And what does it have to do with me?”

Eizen broke the eye contact briefly and slumped back in his chair. “When I said ‘us’, I mostly meant you.”  

“You're kidding.” Mikleo said in a disbelieving voice, “Me, of all people Eizen? Me?!” 

Mikleo slapped his hands hard on the surface of the table, uncaring if anyone had seen that from the outside. Eizen, true to his nature and possibly anticipating this kind of behaviour, didn't even flinch. His heated gaze remained stubbornly on Mikleo's face, seeing the desperation in those violet eyes. Mikleo learnt how to hide his anger quite well but he was still a novice, anything related to androids could flip his switch.

“Mikleo, look,” Eizen started dejectedly. He new full well why Mikleo reacted this way but if the kid wanted to climb up higher, if he wanted to fulfil his revenge, he needed to learn about how to handle androids. “I know your reasons. I really do,” he paused, “but you were the one they selected. And as much as I hate those fuckers up there, I can't go against something like  _ this _ .” 

Mikleo let out a disbelieving noise, mind unable to catch up to reality yet. He slowly closed his eyes and let the tension out of his body. 

Panicking wouldn't help him at all, he told himself. That was one of the first thing he learnt at the police academy. 

Mikleo opened his eyes again slowly, then unceremoniously sat down across Eizen. He could feel his headache getting stronger than he'd have liked. He lifted his head to massage his temple a little, though he knew it would do little to ease him.

“So, where's the catch?” Mikleo asked tiredly. At this point he just wanted to go back to his desk, pack up and go home to eat ice cream while watching a documentary.

“You were always sharper than it'd have been good for you,” Eizen sighed. “Look Mikleo, I know you hate it, I sure as hell do too, but just lay low for a while okay? If not for your sake, then for your Mother's.”

Those words confirmed Mikleo's suspicion about the new android robot and this whole game of detectives. What was bugging him from the very beginning had been revealed and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry about that.

Androids are bloody expensive things and considering their status in society, it wouldn't be the best solution to test a prototype with a younger detective. Granted, he was good at his job but these testings always required a more experienced person than someone who “just" started being in the police force. He was still considered a novice in this station after all - and his co-workers never failed to mention this or his ever scarce short comings - and anyway, wouldn't a Lieutenant be a better candidate for this?

Their apparent insistence and Eizen’s subtle worries made one thing clear though.

He’d better watch his back or this would be the last mission he'd ever get in his life. 

Ever since that phone call from the authorities when his Uncle died, his sole purpose of his life was to find out what happened to him and bring justice to the culprit. He abandoned his childhood dream of being an archaeologist in favour of the police academy and while he was the ‘rising star’ of the Detroit police station, his secret investigation hadn't yielded anything up until his point.

He knew Eizen had his suspicions also, but he'd never let those accusations be heard by anyone. Rightfully, it would seem so. 

Mikleo had once toyed with the idea of the government having a hand in Michael’s death but never entertained it for too long. The implications would be bad enough and the possible chance of this would make his already fragile investigation more harder than it would need to be. 

Truth be told, this was not the kind of way he had thought he'd get to know about little bits of secrets like this, but he'd take it.

At least now he had a semblance of who he was about to go against.

“Understood. I'll proceed with caution,” Mikleo paused, “or at least with as much as I can go with, anyway.” 

“Knowing you, that's all I can ask.” Mikleo then stood up, nodding to Eizen to signal him that he was more than aware of the weight of the situation and walked to the door, hesitating slightly before opening the door.

“Thanks, Eizen.” He said quietly and with a soft flattering of his blue coat, he was already out of the office room. 

“The android is waiting for you outside!” Eizen’s blooming voice rang out in the room just before the door closed behind the detective. Mikleo showed him a thumbs up while he walked back to his desk to gather his things up and meet with that AI before hopefully he could go home. 

Eizen leaned back into his chair, hair falling before his eyes like a curtain. He could feel Zaveid’s gaze on his back but he felt like all his energy was zapped out of him the second Mikleo left the room.

“He's a smart man. He'll know how to handle this.” 

“I'm not worried about whether he's smart or not,” Eizen grunted, ”I'm more worried about whether he'll get himself killed because he ventured into territories he should have never known about.” 

“Trust the kid. He's got some good instincts, I tell ya’.” Zaveid huffed, shrugging his shoulders a bit. 

“Like you would know.” There was something playful in Eizen’s tone now, Zaveid noted. 

“I'll have you know that the great me likes to make sure that our precious Mikkyboy goes home in one piece.” He puffed out his chest proudly, like Mikleo getting home safely was his greatest achievement in his life. 

“Now you've just made it creepy.”

“Proud to be of service, sir!” 

“Fucking deviant.” Eizen laughed. “Better not let anyone else know that.” He side-eyed the other workers on the other side of the glass walls. 

Zaveid discreetly followed his gaze, LED pleasantly spinning in blue. “You wound me. I ain't such a slack.” 

Eizen shook his head slightly, lips curving into a tiny smile. “You better not. What would I do without an annoyance like you in my life?” 

“Considering your interest in illegal stuff, you probably would have been a pirate behind bars by now, Cap.” 

Eizen seemed to pause at this and Zaveid watched bemusedly how obviously he could see the gears working in Eizen’s head. 

“Fair enough.” Was all he said, making both of them laugh at their own joke.

* * *

 

What Mikleo thought would be an average April day in his life, was turned upside down rather quickly when he spotted the rigid posture of an android standing a few metres away from the entrance of the station. His laptop with all his cases set heavily on shoulders while Mikleo picked his time to approach the thing.

It wasn't wearing the standard outfit for its kind, but Mikleo supposed that it would be expected. Its clothes were rather simple, grey semi-formal jacket with a white shirt and matching grey trousers. There was also that blue armband on his right upper arm that were apparently a must for androids. 

Its head slowly turned towards Mikleo when it noticed the detective walking and stopping before him. It also had a mop of brown hair and dull, green eyes. It smiled at him but the smile lacked any pleasant emotions, as if it forgot even how to imitate human customs. 

“My name is Sorey. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife.” 

Emotionless bastard through and through, Mikleo thought. 

It raised its hand for a shake which Mikleo reluctantly accepted. Its grip was strong like he anticipated, hand smooth and still big enough for Mikleo's hand to be lost in it. 

Lifting his violet eyes from their handshake, Mikleo also noted that he was a couple of centimetres shorter than this thing, immediately worsening his already throbbing headache. Eyes narrowing at the android he fought the other’s eyes looking at his calculating gaze at the young human. He dropped his eyes down to its serial number and model then quickly lifted back up to its eyes.

“My name is Mikleo Shepherd. Pleased to meet you.” 

Model SH700, serial number #1.

Huh. Interesting.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!  
> but seriously I'm back :) it's a little bit short, but it's an update and I'm happy with it!  
> btw I try to make sure that you don't need to know the game to understand what's going on or what are the "rules" of this world.  
> I'll be back as soon as I can.  
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated though are not necessary. My upgrade schedule will vary bc I'm not a really consistent person and I have some midterms coming up... 
> 
> Btw hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
